With Love, Loki
by Marvel98
Summary: A mission for the unknown teammate of the Avengers, Liv, turns into a wild relationship with the team's main enemy, Loki. In the attempt to win in New York City, will they achieve their goal and go to Asgard with a victory? Or will Liv lose and be turned away? After the battle, hearts are broken, sanity is lost, and surprises leave not only Liv, but everyone else, in extreme shock.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Loki soldiers and Avenger fans! So this is my first FanFic ever so I'm really excited about the reviews and comments that I will be receiving soon! I do not own the Avengers, or any of the characters and settings. This is just a story that was created from free time and a lot of effort. And now, after weeks of typing and editing, I give you "With Love, Loki" by yours truly, marvel_98! :]**

**Prologue**: -Crying. All I remember was sobbing tears of depression that made me close my eyes, as if I were dying, but I wasn't. I was losing energy, and landing in a dark pool of atrocious sadness. As my eyes were shutting, another person was near me, yelling at me to get a hold of myself, but I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was weeping with grief, my head was throbbing in agony, and my body was falling to its knees, because weakness was overpowering me. I had no strength to fight the fact that I lost my love to a tragic action, so I finally let my eyelids completely cover my pure crimson-red eyes. I was so overwhelmed with somber and couldn't endure the pain anymore. "No!" I can hear the echo of that person screaming in anxiety and terror. My fainting scared them, even if they knew I would be okay. Physically, though, to be mentally stable was not an option. It never was…-

**Chapter 1**: I woke up, and looked around my bedroom, to find that it was only a mere dream. Being frustrated with my mind, I glanced up at the ceiling, and pleaded to G-d. "Why do you keep sending me this? I can't take it anymore!" I knew that no matter how much I begged, He would keep showing this vision, until it came true. The dream (or should I say nightmare) was about a person I loved being hanged right before my eyes, and the heartsick happening tore me apart, to the point where I would black out. For some reason, in every dream, I would feel like I am losing my life, and it would end at the exact same time: when I closed my eyes. The mysterious part was I couldn't identify the person that was being executed. They were slender, as if they had a hungry look to them, their eyes were glowing, and their hair was luscious. Who was this person? Did they know me? Is this dream actually a fate that was waiting to make its move and strike in reality? I thought immensely about these rhetorical questions, but snapped out of it when my friend, Natasha (also known as Agent Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow), strolled into my room, and started talking to me. "Get up Liv! We have a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting in an hour." She commanded. "Okay." I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and started to get ready. Let me give you a synopsis of my past. I was adopted when young, and didn't know who my real parents were. When I was about 16 years old, my adoptive parents died, and never told me about this information. Eventually, I found out when my older sister told me at their funeral a few days later. I just wanted to beat myself up. My "parents" favored her more, because I was adopted, and the fact gave me an empty feeling, because I had no blood connection with them. Two years later, when I was 18, she died in a car accident, which engulfed me more, as if I haven't gone through enough pain. Thankfully, my college roommate then, Natasha, assisted me in my time of need, and now we are good friends. I wouldn't say "best", since we are always busy fighting our own enemies, but since we joined S.H.I.E.L.D, an organization dedicated to crime-fighting, we have been placed on a team together, along with a few other members, called the Avengers. I thought of this as an opportunity to become closer as friends, but the main difference between us was our talent to fight; she had acute ninja skills, while I had the ability to shoot arrows with 120% precision. Did I mention that Clint Barton (also known as Hawkeye) is my blood-twin brother? Well, he is, and we both share this gift, although he was accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D earlier than me. After the multiple deaths, he was depressed, but somehow overcame it quicker than I did. We might be related, but he and I are completely different, and yes, our outfits are similar; mine is purple, though, and I wear a small mask. Our costumes were identical, but Hawkeye, who hated the color at the time, dyed his black, and took away the mask, because he thought that it didn't suit him. Anyways, back to reality, I dressed up in my costume, grabbed my bow and a few arrows, and did everything a normal girl would do in the morning. Twenty minutes later, Natasha and I hopped into our snow white Mustang, and headed off to S.H.I.E.L.D center to discuss business.

**Well, now you guys have learned a little bit more about the character of Liv, and about the dream that is haunting her. So who is this person that she is dreaming about? Read on in Chapter 2 to find out what happens at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: "Alright team. We need to deal with a huge ass problem." Nick Fury started the meeting at 9:00a.m. sharp, as Natasha and I flaunted in. "What's going on Fury?" Natasha asked, placing a seat next to Tony Stark (aka Iron Man). "That fucked up Loki is fucking back." He barked. He cursed so much, I thought it was a new language we had to communicate in. "What are his plans?" Dr. Banner (aka Hulk) questioned. "He's back? I took care of him months ago!" Thor exclaimed. I glanced at the empty seat across from me, where Hawkeye would always sit. "And where's my brother?" I inquired, placing a seat next to Banner, and Steve Rogers (aka Captain America). "Let me talk. A few days ago, Loki stole the Tesseract from us," my stomach started to hurt when Fury mentioned Loki. That was odd, but I quickly ignored it and focused back on him. "is planning to use it to open up a portal from his universe, and going to unleash an army to enslave the human race. Loki is also controlling a few of our members, and using them as minions to tap into the Tesseract, and go through with his plan. He took Dr. Selvig and, unfortunately, Hawkeye too." He explained, as he eyed me, with a wretched tone. I was so disappointed, because my brother was possessed by this arrogant villain, and if he kept this up, then I'll lose my last and closest family member. "I can't let Loki injure him! I care about him!" I bellowed, standing up, and slamming my hands on the table. "Don't panic. We will think of a plan to attack." Rogers rested his hand on my shoulder, helping me relax and sit back down. "I already have a plan: attack." Stark replied. Poor Stark. He was probably drunk again, like he was at every meeting. "I think Stark is onto something," Fury interrupted. Everyone flinched at this unintelligent remark. "No really. Someone can sneak into Loki's hideout, since we know where he is, and can get some pictures and videos of the Tesseract and their plan." It wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way to find out more about it. "I'll go," I volunteered. "My brother is in trouble, and I need to get him back." "Do you need backup?" Natasha asked, loading her gun. "No. I'll be fine, as long as I'm going in." I answered. "That's what she said!" Stark laughed. "Stop being goofy Stark, and let the girl talk." Rogers argued. "Oh, and I recall that you're from a time where woman can't even vote." Stark rebelled. "Stop it both of you!" Banner screamed in Hulk voice, and then settled down. "Sorry about that." "Thank you. I'll be dropped off in the hideout at approximately 19:00. Pick me up in the back at 22:00. That's all the time I need." I said. "Sounds like a plan." Everyone agreed.

**Oh no! Not Hawkeye! Anyone but him, especially because he is Liv's brother! Now that Liv is going on a top-secret mission to find out more about Loki's plans, what will she find out? Read on to Chapter 3 to find out! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: . It was finally 19:00, and I dropped from a helicopter Natasha flew, into the drop zone. The place was surrounded by barbed wire fences, and security was all around. "Okay, I'm in the area, and about to go through the front door." I spoke quietly on my walkie talkie. "Roger that." Natasha replied. I turned the volume down, so no one could hear that I was present. I hopped over the electric fence, and not a shock went through me. Two security guards were covering the front door, so to kill them, I shot each of them with a red arrow with silver lining, one of the greatest types of arrows I have owned, because it increases accuracy by 40%. I unlocked the door with only a paper clip, and tiptoed in. Stupid Loki. He was never good with security, I remembered. I started moving quietly in a small hallway, shooting security guards with arrows, for I was too secretive for them to see or hear me. After killing all of them, I crawled into a diminutive area, just about 100ft away from the shining cerulean Tesseract.I was as quiet as a mouse, and saw Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig working on the cube that contained unlimited power. Their eyes were a bright blue, the same color of other people I encountered that were possessed by Loki. I started to choke up with tears. No, I wasn't going to get caught; I had to stay sneaky. Then, I saw him; Loki sauntered in to inspect the Tesseract. He was giving orders, and talking about his proposal. "I plan to unfetter the Chutari to attack the human race, and the Tesseract is the key to opening the lock on the portal. I need this to be done in 3 days, so I can attack without those stupid Avengers getting in my way." He announced. I couldn't believe what I heard; S.H.I.E.L.D only had 3 days to imprison Loki before everything went chaotic. It was an excellent thing my mask had a built-in camera, so I took about 100 pictures and 20 videos in those two hours. My work here was done. "Okay, I got amazing evidence to show you guys. Wait for me out in the back." I whispered to my walkie talkie. "Copy." Rogers answered, in the mediocre volume I set the communication device to. I had about 10 minutes to get the hell out of there, so I crept back slowly, and noiselessly. As I turned around to escape, I bumped into someone. It was the real Loki. The Loki I saw, discussing plans, was really an illusion, a hologram of some sort. Damn. "Well," he started. "I see I have a new visitor." "Oh shit." I murmured. "What's going on?" Stark yelled in the walkie talkie. Crap! Even if it was on medium volume, Stark managed to drunkenly scream loud enough on the walkie talkie for the whole world to hear. I was pissed at him now, because his voice confirmed that I was in tons of trouble. "Damn it Stark!" I heard Natasha's voice, and that statement was the exact same thought I was thinking. Loki just stared at me, smirking with revenge, with his keen teeth showing. "Liv? Liv, please get back to me." She beseeched. Loki stole my walkie talkie, and started to speak. "Hello there Avengers. This is your ruler speaking. Your teammate just got herself into a sticky situation here, and I thank you for the generous gift. I'll be glad to take her in as another minion. I can assure you that my security is back in shape, and more than ready to fight, after being shot by Liv. There is nothing you can do, for your time is up. She's mine now." He smashed the radio into a million pieces, and looked back at me "Hush now." He spoke softly, and with a speedy snap of his fingers, I fell into a deep sleep, and nobody was there to rescue me. I should've called for backup.

**Oh gosh! Liv wasn't quiet enough, and slipped in Loki's trap! What's he going to do with her now? Read Chapter 4 to find out! Note: Chapter 4 is divided into 2 parts because it was way too long! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: I woke up in a small room with a little light, and was sitting down in the middle of it, tied to a chair, with the friction of the rope burning my wrists. My weapon was taken away, and my mask was gone, too. I guess Loki discovered the hidden pictures and videos. As I used all of my strength to try to break free, Loki opened the door, and walked towards me. My muscles relaxed from the pulling; I wasn't going to get out of the trap. "Hello, Liv." He began. "What do you want with me?" I asked. He sneered, as if he knew that I knew what he was thinking. "You took me for a purpose, what was it?" I paused, but he still didn't say anything. "Tell me!" I finally yelled. Those words somehow reminded him of something, like a painful memory of some sort, because I saw the affliction in his facial expressions. He finally snapped out of it, and spoke. "I want to convince you." He replied. "Convince me? About what?" I questioned. "That I'm not who you think I am." He answered. "That's complete bullshit right there. I heard about your plan: to release the Chutari, and enslave the human race. From prior knowledge, you despised everyone in the kingdom, wanted to kill the Frost Giants civilization and be king of Asgard-" "I never wanted the throne!" He shrieked. "Then what did you want? Why did you leave your family? You know they still miss you. Hell, why did you do all those actions?" I asked. He hung his head down. "Let me explain please." He requested. I kept my mouth shut. "My brother Thor, who you already know and I grew up together; we played, we fought, and no matter what, we still bonded. Our father, Odin, said that both of us were destined to be king. Thor obtained that position before me, which made me feel unwanted. On the day of his crowning, I secretly commanded the Frost Giants to attack, and they did, so Thor and I traveled to their kingdom to battle with them. Nobody knew what I did. One Frost Giant touched me, and I turned blue, just like them. I was different, and pressured my father about the occurrence. He finally confessed that I was adopted, and took me in because he had a vision that one day, the two kingdoms would join together. It made me realize that he loved Thor more than me all these years, because he never wanted a Frost Giant to sit on the throne of Asgard." I started to tear up, but he ignored me. "I wanted to please my 'father' by destroying the Frost Giants myself, because I double-crossed them by killing their king, Laufey, but the plan never went through. I wanted control, but he refused, which made me upset and here I am now craving real power." I was whimpering at this point. We had so much in common, and it was so easy to relate to his problems. "Why cry mortal? You never suffered the pain I went through." "I've been through the same damn thing!" I cried. "Impossible." He assumed. "No, it's possible. I was adopted, like you, and it wasn't after my adoptive parents' death that I found out. They took that secret to their grave, and if my 'sister' never confessed about the adoption, I would've never discovered the truth about myself. It was the reason why she was praised by them all those years. She's dead, and now, I have no family, but Hawkeye, and thank G-d you didn't kill him, yet if you were planning to. He's my pride and joy, and if I lose him, then I'm a goner myself. I know your feelings. I've been through as much as you, and in that position where I wanted to know what it was like to be on top, but I could never experience it." I sobbed.

**Heart-breaking stories were discovered in this personal conversation between Loki and Liv. How will this conversation end? Will it end with happiness or sadness? Read on in Chapter 4 cont., to find out! :]**


	5. Chapter 4 cont

**Chapter 4 cont.**:"Then join me." He finally recommended. "Join you? I'm leaving the good side for the bad side? That's incorrect." I argued through my tears. "That side is careless. Let's do a head-count here, shall we? One is drunk all the time, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't know you were on this secret mission. Your so-called gal pal PMS's, one man, who is strong-willed, has anger issues, and turns into a freakish green monster. And they say I'm the monster! One of them is still accustoming to present day, and is having a challenging time with it. Your boss sent you on this risky mission to obtain evidence that wasn't very necessary, and the last, person, and certainly least, is somebody that I used to know, and is adored more by his blood father than me. Stark and Rogers fight all the time, Romanoff is fearful of Banner, and Thor looks down on humans. They didn't even come to save you from despair. You call that a team? You think they care about you? You're wrong in a plethora of ways Liv." He was right about everything. What was I thinking? "And how don't I fit in that group and somehow belong here? Barton is my brother, and we have been together." "You're jealous of him. I see it in your eyes. You think he is better than you in everything, including archery. I see the way you look at him in all of your battles. You roll your eyes." He explained. "How do you know I am jealous of him in battles? Hell, how do you know all of this info?" His eyes widened, because he knew that some sentences he gave out were extraneous. "I, um-" "Have you been stalking me?!" I yelped, cutting off his excuse. "Well, I would consider it as analyzing the actions you perform from afar." He replied. "That's stalking." I clarified. "Okay it is, but I have to see what my enemies do for battles. For some reason, though, I focused on you more than the other people. Just something about you makes me-" he couldn't describe the word, or explain his feelings. "It makes something inside me tingle with happiness. I guess that's the best way to put it." Holy crap! He has a soft side? I thought that was ironic. "Seems like you have a little crush on me." I answered. "Alright. I like you, okay?" He admitted. I was shocked. A villain had a crush on their enemy. I never thought that was possible. "That's crazy." I complained. "Yeah, I know, but I do, and I can't help it. You're a really glorious person. I love the way you fight, the way to talk, your looks, and that smile; just everything attracts me to you." He smiled. Those words made me realize that I felt his emotions. I knew every feeling he experienced, especially love. I-I loved him. When he spoke, I would get jittery, and when someone mentioned his name, like at the meeting, I got butterflies in my stomach. His eyes, smile, and personality made me understand the same sensation that he went through. "Loki, I think I like you." I spoke. "What?" His jaw dropped. "Yeah, I do. I love your smile, the way you take over people, and how we can connect to each other. You know, I remember one battle we had, it was back in Germany, and I was distracted because I couldn't stop thinking about you. "I remember that battle! I surrendered because I wanted to be in the same place with you at the same time!" "That was why? Loki, I want to be with you!" I cried. He hugged me, but I couldn't hug him back, for I was still tied up. "Oh that's right. Sorry about that. Here, let me help you." With a swift move of his hand, the ropes were gone. Wish I had those powers; maybe someday I would. I stood up from my chair, and as I ambled to the door, I slipped. I didn't fall on the ground, though; I fell in Loki's arms. His hands were on my upper back, while one of my hands were on his back too, probably in the same position his hands were, and my other one was on his chest. "Don't worry. I got you." He whispered. I felt his heart beating, and while my hand was on it, the thumps grew. He was getting nervous, or maybe even excited. We stared into each other's eyes, and with one head movement, we kissed a long, passionate kiss I never had before, so I closed my eyes slowly and romantically. We pulled away a minute after, and I didn't want to leave his arms. I wanted to stay in that same exact place forever. There was nothing like that first kiss. There _**is**_ nothing like a first kiss. When I got back up on my feet, I hugged him. "I'm ready to help you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled, and we walked out of the room together, holding hands, and setting that detailed and important conversation aside, as if it never happened.

**Wow! Some unknown romance between the two enemies arose, and now they share a kiss?! Read on in Chapter 5 about how these two new allies prepare for the fight in New York City, and how it ends! :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: A few days passed ever since I joined Loki's team, and our love relationship grew. We spent so much time together every minute of the day. The day before we attacked the world, February 1st, he pulled me aside, to tell me something very important. His bright green eyes gazed into my blue eyes, and gosh they were breath-taking. "You're eyes are beautiful." I couldn't help saying. He smiled, and then continued to talk. "Liv, I want to make you a promise." His warm, soft hands held mine. "I love you very much. If we successfully conquer this world together, I will take you back to Asgard to live and rule with me a queen." I gasped, grinning from ear to ear. To prove his love, he gave me an angelic emerald colored ring. "Be mine forever." He proposed. "Yes Loki!" He placed the piece of jewelry on my left ring finger. I purposely fell into his arms, and we kissed, for I was so ecstatic. "I promise that I will never take this ring off." I pledged to him. I was now prepared to defeat the Avengers tomorrow. The next day rolled on over, and Loki's (sorry, our) plan was in action. The destination was New York City, for it had a huge population, so Loki unlocked the portal with the Tesseract, and released the Chutari. At first, they didn't know who I was, and that I was on their team, because one attacked me with full-on force. Loki fought him, and yelled, "Don't hurt her! She is on our side!" It was at this point that everyone on the Avengers hated me for my "unruly" decision. Hawkeye snapped out of Loki's spell, and was back on the "good" side, because Natasha punched his head, which recalibrated his brain. Speaking of which, in the streets of New York City, I saw her fighting one of the Chutari, and in a few quick seconds, she killed them, appreciating her work. I marched towards her, and she noticed that I was approaching her. She stared, faced me, and I smirked with a vengeance. "I will not fight you Liv!" She screamed. "You're my friend!" "I'm not your friend. I never was!" I hollered. "Liv, this is pure madness!" "Is it madness? Is it?! IS IT?! All these years are just a figment of my imagination? No! I have lived and suffered, and I won't put up with it anymore!" I cried, and saw that her eyes were screaming with terror. "You didn't rescue me when I was with Loki! How does that make you any type of friend?! Your team is made up of negativity," I pulled an arrow into my bow, and aimed it straight at her precious heart. "And I'm going to get rid of them one by one, starting with you first!" Out of nowhere, Thor lunged at me, and pinned me to the ground. "You've gone berserk Liv! The world is getting destroyed, and you're helping our nemesis-" "YOUR nemesis! We aren't teammates Thor. The Chutari have been released, and there is nothing you can do about it!" I replied. He shrieked with resentment as he lifted me, flew towards Stark tower, where Loki was, and dropped me there. When I say dropped, I'm saying he slammed me down on the floor with all his might, and soared away. He was angry, and I felt it in that forceful thump. "Liv!" Loki cried, rushing to my side. I made a body imprint on the floor from Thor's powerful throw. "I'm fine, but our plans aren't." I spoke little because I was in so much pain. Surprisingly, I didn't break anything, which was quite unusual because I am very thin, and my bones aren't so strong. But the bad news was my prediction about our plans was right. We were very close to destroying the world, until Stark, who ironically wasn't drunk during battle, launched a missile into the portal, that caused the Tesseract to shut off, and restored peace in New York City. Thor and Loki, who was now arrested, used it to teleport back to Asgard. That moment they disappeared, I blacked out, and for some reason, my memory of Loki didn't exist in my head anymore. I lost my friends, I "lost" my sanity, and I sadly, I forgot about my love. I had nothing left. Everybody mentioned his name, and I wouldn't know who they were talking about. "Who the hell is Loki?!" I yowled one day in the Helicarrier. "She's gone crazy." Banner murmured. "What are we going to do with her?" Hawkeye asked, mournfully. Apparently, the closest person to me finally cared about me. Now, I was really angry about the fact that nobody knew what I was going through. Eventually, S.H.I.E.L.D came up with an idea on how to cure me, and it wasn't therapy. It involved a hospital bracelet, an enclosed space, and a straitjacket (only for the first few days). Yup, they checked me in a psych unit, thinking that it would help my insanity. What insanity did I have? They never told me, or even had the urge to. I forgot all about this Loki person, and apparently, I became cuckoo when I knew him. I guess whatever I did was so bad that no one wanted to put up with me anymore.

**Liv has gone through so much now! The engagement with Loki, the battle of New York City, and in the end of it all, she lost the memory of her love! :'[ To top it off, she is now sent to a psych unit?! What will happen to her during her time there? Read on in Chapter 6 to find out! :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: It has been one week since I was locked up in the hospital, and to my luck, nobody bothered to visit me. Coming to think of it, they probably didn't think I existed anymore, but the first person that came to see me in my time of misery was Rogers, the polite person that he was. One day, I was lying down in my hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, and in the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. I quickly stood up, and glanced at it. There he was, walking in casually, as if there was no gap between our friendship. He was dressed in regular clothes (come on, there would've been at least one nurse who thought that he was a patient in his costume), and boy did he look different. "Hey Liv." He said, strolling to a chair next to my bedside. "What are you doing here? I thought no one on your, I mean our, team liked me." I asked, correcting myself, then later regretted that. "Well, they still despise you, but they'll get over it. I'm still allies with you, though." He stated. I covered my face with my hands in disgust. "I'm a monster though. I'm insane! All those actions that were done; I hate myself for it. It will always stay in everybody's memory, and no matter what, they will always hold grudges for me." I cried. "You're not a monster; you just loved Loki. Since you loved him so much, you wanted to do everything to please him. That's why you tried to destroy the world, and you put your life in danger to be with him. That's true love, Liv. I would know because I sacrificed my life to be with my girl 60 years ago. You and I didn't get our love, but we tried our best to, and in the end, we did get hurt, but we still gave it our all. Great heroes, like you and me, make great sacrifices. And unfortunately, I am the only person on the Avengers who believes that your attraction to Loki was lust, and not hypnotization." He explained, as if he was preparing a speech to his troops. "So that's what I did?" I finally questioned. He nodded in denial, and then portrayed the my-friend-didn't-attempt-to-destroy-the-world-a-week-ago look. "Then what happened?" "Well, Thor, who you know," I did remember him from prior memories. "And Loki disappeared with the Tesseract, and that moment they did, you blacked out." "But why?" "S.H.I.E.L.D believes you passed out because since you were connected with him in a way, he took all of your memories of him and that day to Asgard, which drained you out." He answered. "So they do care?" I whispered under my breath. "What?" "Nothing." I quickly said. "Anyways, the thing nobody can figure out is that you still have that ring he gave you." He pointed to my hand. I looked at my hand, and gasped. It and my body started to tremble, because his ring was on it, in perfect position, and glimmering in the hospital light. I started to weep, because right as I saw it, every memory of him and me reappeared: the kidnapping, the engagement, destroying the world, Thor leaving with him, everything. Everything came back to me all at once. Rogers hugged me, and I couldn't help but to hug him back. "You remember now." He whispered. "I do! And I miss him so much!" I cried. "I know you do." He cradled me in his arms, like a baby. "Maybe there's a way to open a portal to Asgard, and not unleash an army." He finally released me, and looked into my eyes, and they were red from crying. I sniffled, and finally asked. "But Thor's in Asgard. How can you so that and get a hold of him?" I asked. "He makes monthly visits to Earth, usually in the beginning of the month. Your release is April 2nd, and that's when he is coming down, so when he leaves, he can take you back." I started to grin, but then it quickly disappeared, when I thought of a negative. "What if he doesn't like me anymore? You know, after everything that happened." "He knows you too well because you tried to destroy the world. You are important to him, and now, he's important to you. Trust me. He will fly you to Loki's location, and you will see him again, I promise." His shadowy blue eyes, the complete opposite of Loki's, looked at mine. I was convinced, so I waited to get the hell out of that prison you call a hospital to go to Asgard.

**Rogers sure has a kind heart to visit his former teammate and confront her in difficult times, doesn't he? And the special ring Loki gave her contained all of her memories, and now she remembers her love, who is now in another realm. Now that she has found a way to see him again, what will he think of her when she sees him? Will he be angry, or relieved? Read on in Chapter 7 to find out! Note: Chapter 7 is divided into two parts, like Chapter 4! :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: Two months passed with a breeze, and thankfully, the doctor thought I was sane enough to be released on my projected date: April 2nd. I was never crazy in the first place, because I was the still the same person after treatment. I think that doctor just wanted to make a quick buck. Bastard. I stepped out of the hospital with Rogers, and was glad to be free, and see the world again. He and I drove to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, where, as usual, no one was talking to me. Come on! I was sent to the hospital because of them, and by now, they should see that I'm fine to talk to! Even Natasha still ignored me. It was no use. I lost all my friends for good. Luckily, when I saw Thor, he noticed me, because I saw him looking at me from upstairs. I dashed up the steps, but quickly remembered that there was a 50/50 percent chance that he may not like me. The last time he touched me, he slammed me onto a floor, so I had to be careful. He turned around, as if he felt my presence, and stared at me. "H-hi Thor." I moved to him and hugged him. He embraced me back, and a shock of electricity went through my body. It didn't hurt, but it felt heartwarming. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry I kinda, sorta threw you to the ground the last time we saw each other." He apologized. "It's fine. I'm okay." "Your time in the hospital, did it aid your insanity?" He asked. So he did think I was insane, but did he still like me as a friend? "It didn't affect me, but I am not crazy, and never was." I said. He nodded in disagreement. "But you're okay now." He secretly rebelled, and wasn't convinced that I wasn't odd. "I need you to do me a huge favor." "Anything. What do you ask for?" He questioned. The pressure I had on my chest went straight to my vocal cords before I spoke. I was nervous about asking him for my wish, but eventually, I had the strength to ask. "I want to see Loki again." I requested. He got furious, and yelled, "You still remember my brother? Impossible!" His scream was so powerful, that everybody in the headquarters stared at us. "He-he, sorry about that folks." He quickly said, and the staff went back to their business. Thank G-d that Rogers was behind me, because after he shrieked that statement, I was speechless, and couldn't think of a comeback. "But she still has his ring." Rogers replied, holding up my hand. The heart gleamed with luster. It was so pretty, and was the only thing I had left of Loki. Thor gasped, but settled down after a few seconds, and began to speak. "I apologize for my actions. I didn't know you still had a piece of him left. You have power to see Loki." He kneeled, as if I was his queen. "Yes!" I jumped with happiness. Thor and Rogers took me back downstairs, and outside, so Thor can fly me to Asgard. "All I need you to do is hold my hand and don't let go Liv. I can handle things from here Rogers." Thor explained. Rogers hugged me, whispered "Good luck.", and strolled back into the building. As I turned around, Thor's hand was already out, signaling that he was ready. I grabbed his palm, and with a swing of his hammer, he lifted me up from the ground at supersonic speed out of Earth and onto the Bifrost, a rainbow bridge that can be traveled on from realm to realm. It took about 10 minutes to travel to Asgard, so in that time, we spoke about Loki. "You must know Loki is locked up in the most secure prison in Asgard. In his first trial, the judge said he will be sentenced 10 years for his criminal act, but he has a second trial coming up next month." Thor justified. I was petrified whether or not he forgot about me, so I asked, "Will he remember me?" "Remember you? He's been talking and crying about you ever since his first day in jail. He would always ask me how you are. He really loves you. It broke my heart to see my brother grieve, but you were locked up, and I was scared that you wouldn't have any memory of him, which would break him more." I felt so touched by this, because Loki missed me. We were meant to be.

**Aww! Loki really does care about Liv, even after the great loss! Now what will happen when they see each other for the first time after the weary battle? Read on in Chapter 7 cont., to find out! :]**


	9. Chapter 7 cont

**Chapter 7 cont.**: We flew to the prison, asked for Loki, and paced slowly to his cell. He didn't have a clue that he was expecting an important guest. Loki was sitting on a bench, looking down, and playing with his fingers. He was dressed in an orange suit, the ones that regular prisoners wear, and his powers were taken away, according to Thor. His slick hair wasn't so slick anymore, and his eyes looked tired, as if he had been crying before we came. He changed the last time I saw him, because he was more depressed than before. I finally had to give him the shock of his life. "Loki?" I said. His face shot up, and gasped when he glanced at me. "Liv!" He cried, and ran to the bars of his door to see me. "I can touch him, right?" I asked Thor. He nodded yes, so I held Loki's hand. His face was hanging out of the bars, so I kissed him for the longest time, while Thor awkwardly stood in the background, smiling. Since we couldn't make out any longer, he and I pulled away. "I missed you so much." He said his hands on my cheeks. "I missed you too." I exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't remember me. I was so petrified." He said in a worried tone. "I didn't remember you after you left," I explained, "but Rogers helped me remember by telling me that I still had your ring." I showed him it. He gasped, "You still have it! And you never took it off!" "Never did, never will like I promised." I said with honor. This was truly a romantic moment. "Loki, when you went back to Asgard, did you know why I blacked out?" I asked. "I know exactly why. Since Asgard and Earth are two different realms, we have no contact, and I was forced to take your memory of me so you won't do anything terrible again. I forgot to take the ring back, but now glad I didn't, because I wanted you to remember me again. It was the only thing that helped you think of me. You fainted, because you were physically and mentally drained." He said, but quickly changed the subject before I had a chance to speak. "My gosh you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He complimented, for he was so happy that I came, and that Thor took the time to take me. "You're amazing Loki." I replied. "When I get out, I promise that I will spend all of my time with you." We kissed again. "Well," Thor started, and Loki and I stopped kissing to look at him. "I believe that Liv needs to return to Earth." He said, and was right. It was about 1:00 in the morning my time (who knew time went by so damn fast?!), so I kissed Loki one more time, and departed. My heart was restored to good health. As Thor and I were flying home, he asked "So is this going to be a daily thing?" I thought about it for a few seconds, and then answered, "Yeah. I want this to be." From then on, I visited Loki every day, and our love grew.

**Sorry this was a really short one...I felt it was better to divide the chapter into two parts! Anyways, Liv and Loki really have a strong relationship, even when they didn't see each other for a month! They were so joyous when they saw each other again! What will happen when Loki is released from prison? Read on in Chapter 8 to find out! :]**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: It has been almost two months ever since I started seeing Loki. One day, I was visiting him, but this time, Thor had to run some errands, so he and I were alone. We were on the topic about our relationship. "I really love you." I said. "Have you ever considered not seeing me for a day?" He questioned. "No, never, but I bet I can." I said. "I bet you can't." He teased. "Okay, how about we make this interesting? I bet you that I can go a day without seeing you. Tomorrow, at around the same time, I will visit you, and tell you that I did it!" I challenged. "You're on!" He smiled, and we shook on it. The next day, June 1st, rolled on by, and I was getting ready to see Loki, to confirm that I won the bet. Thor arrived earlier than the time I requested. "Liv, let's go, we have to hurry." His tone was stern. "Why? What's going on?" I asked. "I'll tell you on the way, but we need to leave." He said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it, and we were in the sky before I knew it. "Tell me Thor. What is it?" I questioned. "Loki didn't want to tell you, but I chose to." "Tell me what?" "Loki is being executed in just a few minutes." My heart dropped. "Persecuted?! Why?" I was sobbing bullets of tears. "Loki went to court for his second trial yesterday, and the jury decided to kill him, after his actions of attempting to enslave the human race and destroy the Frost Giants." The trial must've been before I saw him, which was the reason why he made that bet with me. It all made sense now, and it overwhelmed me with terror and shock. We landed in a small field in Asgard where Loki was being hung, and the first thing I saw was him, standing on a chair and with a rope around his neck. Where have I seen this before? It was in that filthy dream. This was Loki's fate that I had a vision about! I just lost it from there, because I was truly insane. "Loki!" I cried, running to him, He saw me, and his eyes started to fill up with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want you to know!" He was bawling. "I wish we never did any of that." "Me neither!" We cried for a very long time, until the man, who was going to kick Loki's chair, approached us. "It's time to die Loki." He said, sneering. "Sir, please give me one more minute with him." I requested through my tears, and he aimlessly wandered off. "Loki, was this the reason why you didn't want me to see you for one day?" I asked. His face was grim, and he hung his head down with sorrow. "I didn't want you to see me like this. I just want to say that I love you and always will in the afterlife." He sobbed. "Loki, just give me one last departing kiss." We kissed a kiss that was different from all the others, especially the first one. This one was filled with grief and melancholy. "Loki, there is something I need to tell you." I said. "What? What is it?" He asked in distress. "I am-" I was about to finish, until the man came back. "One minute is up, time to say goodbye." He grabbed me, and lifted me 20 feet away from Loki. "No! Wait! I need to tell him something!" I whined, fighting the strong man. He threw me on the ground, as if he didn't care about women, while he strode over to kick the chair. "Liv!" Loki and Thor screamed at the same time, while Thor rushed to my side. He lifted my body back up on its feet, and caressed me in his arms. He was powerless, and couldn't do anything to stop the persecution. I turned around to see the man right next to Loki, and gasped, for I wasn't ready to see my love die, so I started to shed a waterfall of tears. "I love you Loki!" I wailed with all my might for him to hear the echo. "I love you Liv!" Loki clamored with fear; I saw tears travel down his face, and heard his sniveling. It was a chilly and silent day in the field of Asgard. The sound of a foot banging on a chair rung in my ears, and a scream so powerful and piercing could've been heard throughout the nine realms. They were sounds I would remember for my whole life, but the visual that I caught a glimpse of was more excruciating and horrendous than what I listened to. I saw Loki's eyes slowly close as he yowled stridently, and his lifeless corpse was hanging in midair. "No!" I shouted, and wept for 10 minutes straight in Thor's arms. He was shedding a few tears as well. Right as Loki's spirit left him, clouds rolled in, and prickling rain dripped on my cold skin and soul. I stopped hugging Thor, and walked a few feet to Loki. I didn't want to hug his corpse, because I wouldn't feel the gentle uplifting feeling that flowed through my body whenever I embraced him. I let my body tumble to the ground, and fixed my eyes on the dreary and murky grey sky. "WHY?!" I howled, like a wolf, at G-d. My head was pounding, my eyes were dry like a desert, and my face was flushed out, so I started to faint. "No!" Thor roared. "Liv, stay with me!" Those words loitered in my dream, and have now lingered into reality. Eventually, I passed out, for Loki wasn't coming back, and he would never know my secret.

***cry cry, sob sob* This was truly one of my favorite chapters to type because of the surprising twist in the story. What's Liv going to do now that Loki is gone? She's all alone, with nobody to help her out because everybody has turned their backs on her. And now that dream has appeared in reality, what is Liv's future like now? And what was that major secret that she had to tell Loki? Read on in Chapter 9 to find out! :]**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**: I woke up in Roger's bedroom in his house on Earth. Natasha and he were next to my bedside. "Wha-what's going on?" I looked around. "You fainted after Loki's death, so Thor took you back here to my house to rest from all the chaos." Rogers explained. So it really did happen. It wasn't a dream, this time, it came true in reality. "And what are you doing here? I though you hated me." I asked Natasha. "I wanted to see you, since you were out of the unit, and that Loki was dead. You scared me on the battlefield, so I wanted to see if you got over everything." Natasha replied. I had no energy to argue, and I just had to move on. "I'm sorry Natasha for losing it." She hugged me. "It's okay. I understand." "Where is Thor? I need to speak with him." "He's in the kitchen." Rogers answered, and both helped me up out of the bed to go to Thor. I moseyed in the kitchen, and he was sitting at the table, looking down, as if he was regretting something. "Hi Thor." He looked up, stood up, and hugged me. "You're awake." "Is everything okay? You don't look so good." I asked. He sat back down. "I should've done something to save Loki." He said grimly. "It's okay. There was nothing to do. I wish I could've stopped them as well, but don't let it get to you." I explained. "Now, can you tell me when Loki's funeral is?" I questioned. "It will be held this Sunday in my father's castle." He replied. "Would he mind if I wrote a speech about Loki?" I asked. "Not at all, just make it appropriate and important to this day." And later that night, I wrote the most beautiful oration ever. Sunday came in a flash, and I was getting ready for the funeral in Thor's bedroom in the castle. Everyone wore something fancy, so I wore an emerald dress with gold shoes and accessories, and curled my luscious brunette hair. It was a good thing I fit in my dress, for I thought I wouldn't. It was all for Loki; if he got out of jail, I would've worn the outfit to our wedding. It never happened, so feeling like a princess on a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness, but is depressing, made me pout. Thor walked in to check on me, and came up behind me in the mirror while I was putting on makeup. "You look elegant." He commented. I turned around to face him. "Thank you. If I ever married Loki, I would've worn this to the wedding." I sighed. He shook his head weakly. "I am so sorry that you must go through this. I know he is looking down upon you. He is ready to hear your speech." Thor kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?" He asked and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." I formally bent over, and hand and hand, we strutted out of the bedroom together into a grand room where the memorial was being held. Everybody was in the lobby area, talking and paying their respects (What respect did they have for Loki, instead of the fact that he was dead?), who was in a royal ebony casket. As I walked in, accompanied by Thor, everybody went silent at the same time, as if they practiced doing that, and moved out of the way to make a path leading up to his casket. I sauntered up to it, holding back the tears that made my throat tighten, and released them when I spotted Loki's face. His eyed were closed, and his face was pale; he was just dead. He was wearing his royal clothing, with his headwear and staff in his left hand. I couldn't believe he was gone, and that this was my last goodbye to him. My breakdown was so visible because everybody was staring at me, and there was no sound. I put my hand on his cheek, just like he did the first day I saw him in jail. "I miss you and love you forever Loki." I quietly sobbed in my words. If only he could reply to that, saying that he loved me as well. It would give me strength, power, and some sanity. I kissed his soulless body one last time, and knew that I would forever miss his signs of affection. All of a sudden, while kissing him, a huge shock of wind went through me, and after, I felt as light as air, and that I had the ability to do anything. This lasted for a few seconds, and after I pulled away, and then things went back to normal. I had to tell Thor about this, but Odin was about to start the service. He came up behind me, and closed the casket, prohibiting me from seeing Loki's angelic face ever again.

**At least there is Rogers, Thor, and now Natasha to help out Liv in her time of grieving. His funeral has arrived, and Liv will now deliver a speech that will move the whole congregation. Read on in Chapter 10 to find out what happens at the service! :]**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**: Everybody took their seats, and I sat between Thor and Rogers. Odin stood on the podium, about to guide the service. "We are gathered here," the first words that came out of his mouth reminded me of a wedding (coincidence much?), so I started to choke up. "For the passing of and final farewell to my dear son, Loki. Loki may have been the G-d of mischief, and tried to hurt, but at times, he was a sensitive and loving person." For about 10 minutes, Odin went on about him, and my negative thoughts of him about Loki turned positive in that time, because I thought that all these years, Odin loved Thor more. After he was finished, he finally announced, "Now I would like to call up Loki's good friend, Liv, to say a few words." Did he know that Loki and I were in a relationship, and practically engaged before he died? Or did he think that it was unnecessary to say "girlfriend"? His hand signaled me to approach the lectern, then I pulled out my 2 page speech, and started to read. "Loki was the greatest person I ever knew. Even though he was mischievous, and evil, in the end, he tried to prove something. He wanted people to realize that he wasn't worthless, since he was adopted, and that being part Frost Giant, who are rivals to this civilization, isn't a terrible thing. The sad part about all of that was the whole time, he was wallowing in the fact that he wasn't anybody's favorite, but all in all, he was my favorite. I truly loved him, and people scratch their heads and think, 'Why does she like him?' I loved him because all he wanted was a companion, someone who understood what he was going through, and I was very familiar with the pain he suffered. I know that my harsh act of attempting to destroy the Earth with him will never be forgotten, but I just wanted to make him happy, because that's what he really needed." After that sentence, my mood began to change. "And because of my so-called hysteria, I was put in a psych unit, while he was sent to jail, which gave both of us a punch of negativity in our faces. After I was released, I saw him every day when he was locked up. I witnessed his death, and before, he chose not to tell me because he was concerned and didn't want me to see the last few moments of his life. His last words 'I love you Liv!' touched my heart, and gave me the real meaning of love, for it isn't something you can define, it's something you feel." Everyone hung their heads down, including Odin. "But I'm not finished." Their heads shot up. "I have been hiding a secret from everybody in this room, and never had the chance to tell Loki about this either, for I couldn't when he was being hung. I will be telling this for the first time to anyone, in this case, everyone." I paused, to brace myself for the controversy that would arise in the room after my next sentence. "My announcement is that I am pregnant with Loki's child." Everybody gasped, and started to chat about it. "Silence." Odin commanded. I folded up my speech, and started to talk from the heart. "I know you are all surprised by this news," I gaited around. "But if you think differently of me than before, I don't care because I am proud to be holding a bundle of joy from him in my belly." I held my stomach with honor, and faced Loki's casket. "I'm sorry I never told you, but when the baby is born, he/she will be my new you forever and I will tell them all about you. So Loki, my best friend, my savior from thunder, and my companion, rest in peace, and thank you for being part of my life, and leaving a deep, memory-filled imprint in my heart. I love you." I sat back down, pleased with what I said and did. "You did great." Rogers whispered. After my speech, Thor delivered one as well, and a few prayers were said. Loki's casket was buried in the ground of Asgard cemetery. Thor was crying, and I whimpered with him too, as if my eyes didn't shed enough tears. "He's in a better place now." Thor comforted me. "He is. I sure will miss him."

**The secret was unfolded in Liv's heart-warming speech. How will she raise her unborn child? Who will assist her? More secrets will be discovered as the story goes on, and more turning events will occur! Read on in Chapter 11 to find out what happens next! :]**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**: After the funeral, a little lunch-in was held at the castle. It was perfect because I received numerous comments about my speech. "You know I was extremely touched by your speech Liv," Natasha flattered. "Why thank you. I'm so glad you were moved by it." I responded. "Do you know when the baby will be born?" "Well, the doctor said the approximate due date was February 1st." Then I realized what I was saying. February 1st was our anniversary; Loki and I. It was the day I became engaged. Chills crawled up my back from just thinking about it, but I didn't focus on them and kept talking. "He also said that I can have up to 3 people at my delivery. Would you like to be one of them? It would be nice to have another girl there." I asked. "Of course! I'd love to, but who else is going to be there?" "Thor will be, and I am planning to ask Rogers. Like I said, it would be better to have one girl there." We laughed hysterically, until someone snuck up behind me, covering my eyes with their hands, apparently in a loving matter. "Who's behind me?" I moved them away, and turned around. It was Rogers. "Hi Captain." I was flabbergasted that it was him. He smiled, his pearly white teeth showing. "I heard my name. Is everything okay?" He asked. I quickly looked at Natasha and jerked my head, signaling her to go somewhere else. "I think I need to find Hawkeye." She dashed away from us, leaving Rogers and me alone. "I was going to ask you something personally." I affirmed. "What do you need?" He asked. "When my baby is born, I want you to be one of the people in the delivery room with me, and to help me reach full term in my pregnancy." I requested. "I would like to help you. Thank you for the invitation, and for giving me this opportunity." He answered, and hugged me. I then remembered that I had to speak to Thor about the incident that happened at the funeral. "Can you excuse me for a second Rogers? I have to speak with Thor." I questioned. "Sure thing." I walked off, searching for Thor, as if I was looking for a treasure chest. I spotted him talking to Banner, so I rushed to his side. "Please excuse me for a moment Dr. Banner, for I need to speak with Thor privately." I demanded. He nodded, and moved away. "What is it Liv?" Thor asked. "Something happened to me at the funeral today." I started. "What happened? Is everything okay?" He questioned, examining me. "Remember when I kissed Loki before Odin closed the casket?" "Yes." "Well, I don't know why, but I felt a huge shock of something, maybe power, in me and I felt like I was floating." I justified. His eyes went big, like baseballs, and he was speechless for a few seconds. "The transformation is complete." He finally said. "What are you talking about? What change?" I asked. "Loki didn't tell you before he died?" "Tell me what? He didn't tell me much from what I know." I was agitated. "Loki permanently transformed you into a G-ddess. According to Asgardian mythology, to create a mortal into a demig-d, a demig-d from birth, must kiss the mortal 100 times to fulfill it. When you kissed Loki at the funeral that must've been the 100th kiss, so you are now officially a G-ddess." He explained, kissing my hand. I couldn't believe it. "Do I look different?" "No, you don't. You look the same when you were a human, but looks can be deceiving. Do not tell anyone about this. The only people that must know are my father, Natasha, and Rogers. They are the closest people to us, and they will keep the secret." He said. "Do I have any powers?" I asked. "You choose a specific type of magic to advance in. For example, I control thunder and storms, and Loki created illusions and shocks from his spear." He said. "Now choose." I thought about it for a very long time, when my mind came up with the perfect one. "I want to be the G-ddess of time and illusions." I exclaimed. "Very well. After your pregnancy, you will go into training to become the G-ddess of time and illusions. I see you are taking after Loki." "Yes I am." I admired his attention on that topic. If only Loki was here so I could thank him for his kind present.

**Simple requests and another secret is revealed in this info-packed chapter. Liv is officially a G-ddess and now, she has a plan for the rest of her pregnancy. Some can say that she is now getting her life together! Rogers is now helping with her pregnancy, and how will he handle the huge responsibility? Read on in Chapter 12 to find out! Notes: 1. Chapter 12 is the last chapter that is divided into two parts and 2. The reason why you see a hyphen in specific words, such as "G-ddess" and "demig-d" is because I practice a religion where I cannot write the whole word "God", but must put a hyphen inbetween words that have the word "God" in it. Ex. the real way I say God is "G-d"! :] **


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: The lunch-in lasted for about two hours, and afterwards, everybody returned home, including Rogers and Natasha, which left Thor and me alone. "I think it's time for you to take me home." I announced. I wanted to get out of there, because there were so many memories of Loki and I that revisited me in that castle, which was why I was on the brink of breaking into tears. "Not just yet Liv. Loki left behind a box of valuables that my mother and I are going to go through, and I wanted to know if you would like to help me sort everything in it. I believe there are some treasures for you." Thor replied. "I'd only known the man for a few years, and became his ally and love about a few months ago. How can that be?" I asked. "That's something even my own father cannot answer. I assume he really loved you." He answered. "But what about Odin?" "My father chose not to be present." Thor replied, sulking. I felt awful because what I questioned was unnecessary and discourteous. Apparently, there were some conflicts between Odin and Loki after all. "Follow me." He quickly exclaimed in an attempt to modify the subject. Thor and I strolled to a minute room that appeared to look like an office. In the center was a mahogany table that had a medium-sized box, the size of an Algebra textbook, on its surface. Three lounge chairs were pushed in, as if they were already placed there for my arrival, and Frigga, Thor's mom, was sitting in one of them. I greeted her, and Thor and I each took a seat, ready to examine the inside of the box. "In this box," Thor began, "are all of Loki's treasures that he stored over the years before his death. The last time that this box was opened was the day he died, for something in here was the last thing he touched. Are you ready to see everything?" He asked. Frigga nodded her head, and I took a deep breath, exerted, and braced myself. "I'm prepared." I responded. Thor's firm hands lifted the cover of the container, and inside were so many antique objects, some that looked like they were from childhood years to some that were created in modern times. "Wow" was the only word that came out of my mouth. "It's a large amount to take in at first, Liv." Frigga pronounced. First, we took out everything that was in the box, some things ranging from small jewelry, pictures, certificates, and even childhood toys were included in it. Afterwards, we sorted everything in small groups; Frigga sorted jewelry and toys, Thor arranged certificates, and I carefully arranged pictures, so Thor and Frigga can place them in chronological order later. As Thor was gathering papers, he stumbled upon something: A memo of some sort, so he picked up the paper, and started reading it. All of a sudden, Thor stopped moving for some reason, and froze with surprise. "Thor, are you okay darling?" Frigga asked her son a few seconds later. I glared at him, and saw his eyes widen as he was reading the paper. "Thor?" He snapped out of it, and stopped analyzing it. "I-I'm sorry, but Liv, I think this letter was written for you." He handed it over, and I grabbed it out of his hands with a hasty move. I looked at the date it was written, for I do on every paper, and my mouth dropped: the date was June 1st, the day Loki died. "What? N-no it can't be." I stuttered. "What is it dear?" Frigga asked. "This was composed on Loki's death day. He must've wrote it before they took him away from his cell, when he didn't know that Thor told me about his hanging." I was stressed out already, and I didn't even start reading it yet! "Read it out loud to Frigga." Thor suggested. "No, don't. It's your letter that he wrote to you personally. I shouldn't hear it even if you already did, Thor." She rebelled, so I started to slowly read it in my mind.

**Loki left behind a box full of valuable treasures, and even left a special something for Liv in there. What does the letter say, and what truths will the letter unfold? Liv will read the letter that was written on the day Loki died, and will connect the puzzle pieces of Loki's death in the letter. Read Chapter 12 cont., to see the letter Loki wrote! :]**


	15. Chapter 12 cont

**Chapter 12 cont.**: "Dearest Liv, life has been pleasant and worth living for because of you. A few months ago, we fell madly in love with each other, and phased from sworn enemies to gentle companions, for two negatives equaled a positive. From all those affectionate gestures and motions, I have felt more confident in myself and more optimistic about the future, thanks to you. You have affirmatively impacted my life, and I thank you for every memory we have shared and cherished together. You have cared for me, and even when we fought as opponents, you didn't want me to be hurt and lose in every battle. I know that both of us couldn't wait for my release to spend an eternity together, without pain and sorrow, but unfortunately, those dreams will not happen. The real reason why I turned you away from me for a whole day was because I attended my second trial for today, and knew that the people in the jury would consider me guilty. In these actions, the only way to pay the price is with death. Since Asgard is so ancient-like, the way to die is to be hung, and when that decision is made, there is no way out of it except losing your own life. I don't want to face you, see you witness my fatality, and then have you mourn for me. I want to die in peace, and not regret the fact that my love saw her love get killed. Now you are probably thinking, 'Loki, this is impossible because you are a demig-d'. Unfortunately, after my powers were taken away, one gift I had, the ability of immortality, disappeared, and I was not allowed to receive it again. I have also attempted to give you G-ddess abilities, by trying to kiss you 100 times, but I have fallen short because we only kissed exactly 98 times. How I regret everything that I premeditated, and then dragged you into my situation; everything consisted of selfishness, and was out of jealousy, so I lashed out at everybody. If I learned one thing, it is that I have green eyes because I am envious of people, and as a result, beguiled and backstabbed everyone. I hope you don't make the same mistake I did in the future. Anyways, if you can stay a day without my presence, you can live forever without me being by your side. I'm sorry I will not be there anymore to wipe your tears away, hold your hand, and fight hardships with you. The only way that you can help yourself is to release me, and realize my death is only a sheer memory that can't stop you from going above and beyond. Let me encourage you and help you do the best of your abilities. If you loved me, you would let me go to confront my own problems. I'm sorry I have kept all of these secrets away from you, but I assumed that it was for your own good, because I care about you. So now, it is my time to go, my precious Angel. I have loved you so much up until this day, the last day of my life, and will love you in the afterlife. Goodbye sweetie, and embrace all the loving I gave you close to your heart. With love, Loki". Every sentence made me blink a tear from my eyes, and choke up to the point where I couldn't help but snivel. Both Frigga and Thor sat up from their chairs, and came by my side to comfort me. "_**This**_ is something that is challenging to take in Frigga." I gave the letter to her, while I covered my face in my arms, and placed my head on the table to cry. Thor soothingly rubbed my back, while Frigga quietly read the paper to herself. "Oh my." She stated after finishing it. "His words are so powerful and emotional." From the corner of my eye, I saw a few tears run down her face, and after pushing them away, she leaned towards my ear, and whispered, "I know your pain. He really loved you, because love is something that you feel, not something that can be defined. He felt it deep in his heart, and now, you must base your life on that commitment, sweetheart. You will pull through this, and Thor, Odin, and I must too. Would you like to stay here before the baby is born?" I looked at her, and into her eyes that could guide someone to a place where no one could go. "Yes, Frigga. It would be my honor." I stood up from the table, and hugged her. I couldn't help but saying, "Thanks mom.", and thankfully, she took it as a compliment, and replied softly, "Anytime, daughter."

**The letter contained so many secrets and confessions that it was too much for Liv to handle. Loki's words were so powerful, it even made his mother shed a few tears. Liv must realize that he cannot be there for her anymore, and will live the rest of her life without her true love. Read on in Chapter 13 to focus on the rest of Liv's pregnancy! :]**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**: It has been 5 months, December, ever since Loki's death, and I was still grieving a little. A few months before, Rogers temporarily, moved into the guest bedroom of the castle, and Natasha chose to stay in Asgard a few weeks before the baby was born, then would return back to Earth. I, of course, moved into Loki's bedroom, and would start living my life there. When I first walked into his bedroom, it looked like it was filled with memories, and I couldn't help thinking that this was his childhood home, the place he was raised in, and the where his funeral was. The first night I slept in the bed, I smelled his aromatic scent on the sheets, in general, in the whole room. After that, I didn't feel lonely anymore. His fragrance made me feel like I wasn't by myself. The whole time, 24/7, Rogers and Thor (mostly Rogers) assisted me with my carrying. Thor was busy because he was in training to become king, the position of royalty that Loki wanted. I could've been queen if Loki conquered the world. Thor recommended that I can become queen, along with the G-ddess of time and illusions, so I decided that after I delivered, I can learn the concepts of being empress of Asgard and become G-ddess at the same time. The plus was that I didn't have to marry Thor, because I didn't want to break the promise I made to Loki. Anyways, for my carrying, I was placed on bed rest, and Rogers stayed by my side the whole time. "I can't wait until the baby is born." He held my hand. "Do you know what the gender is?" He asked. "No I don't. I want it to be a surprise." I replied. "What would you want to name it?" "I don't have a name for a girl yet, but for a boy, I would name it Loki of course." He nodded in denial. "Is everything okay? Do you not like the idea?" I asked with concern. "Yeah everything is fine. Just, uh, looking at your stomach, and noticing how big it gotten in the past year." He kissed my stomach, and moved his head quickly. "I think the baby kicked. That's why you pulled it away." We laughed. He rested his hand on my stomach, and the baby kicked. He blushed, and then looked away. There was something different with him, I just couldn't figure out what it was at all. That night, as I was tip-toeing in the hallway and exploring more of the castle, I passed by his bedroom, and heard him praying. It didn't bother me because he was keeping religion in his heart, but then I heard his prayer, that involved me. "Lord, please keep Liv's baby healthy and safe from harm. When she delivers, please be present to keep her and her baby away from danger. I don't want to lose them." I was touched by those words, but the next sentence he said vexed me. "And please let the baby be a girl so she doesn't have to name it after Loki." I was angry, and wanted to barge into his bedroom and give him a piece of my mind, but I stopped myself short, and understood the reason why he prayed for that; nobody liked Loki. I felt terrible about what I said to him about the naming, and for Loki, even though he was dead. I loved him, but naming my baby after the g-d of mischief that has made some history in Asgard wasn't the brightest idea.

**I know, a very short chapter, but I thought of this chapter as a way to look at the rest of Liv's pregnancy, instead of jumping straight to her due date. Rogers is in this too? Sounds like things are heating up between Liv and Rogers, but the little piece of information Rogers said can crush it all. Chapter 14 is all about Liv having the baby, and a shocking surprise is discovered during it. Read on in Chapter 14 to find out what happens! :]**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**: Two months later, I finally went into labor with my baby. Thor, Rogers and Natasha rushed me to the Asgard hospital. I couldn't believe that my baby was going to be born, but I couldn't focus on that because the contractions kept getting more intense by the second. I was sweating like a pig, felt my heart thumping right out of my chest, and heard it in my ears. What was going on? That wasn't normal during labor. I was finally placed into a delivery room, where the doctor came in, and said I was 5 cm dilated. "Oh my gosh. This is actually going to happen." I was scared and grasping air. "You can do it Liv. Soon you will be holding your precious baby." Rogers exclaimed, kissed my forehead, and held my hand. Since I was in so much pain, I squeezed it every time I pushed, and thought I was going to break it. Thor held my other hand, while Natasha held one of my legs. The pain was so excruciating, I screamed a yell that could've made ears bleed. Could delivering a demig-d baby be different from a regular one? I didn't know, because I was distracted when I heard my heart monitor starting to beep quickly. My heart was thumping extremely loud, and I couldn't stop panting with stress. I glanced at the monitor and my it was climbing rapidly, almost at 250 beats, which made me collapse. "Nurse! I need 40mL of Diltiazem in her IV! Stat!" The doctor demanded after he saw my eyes close. I felt a needle in my arm, and a fluid that felt so thick that I thought it would clog my vein. It decreased a little to 200. "What's happening?!" I shouted with confusion. The physician answered, "You need one more big push to get this baby out. Push!" I yelled, and pushed with all my might, literally digging my nails into the guys' hands, until I blacked out once more. My heartbeat was so loud, that I could feel myself slipping into death. Nurses were panicking, and I heard Thor screaming my name, like he did the day Loki died. - I saw a light, a bright snow white one, and a person toddling in the distance. They came up in a snap right in front of me. Was this G-d I was seeing? "You're not ready yet child." They exclaimed. Yup, it was Him. "Why should I stay then? You took my love, and everything else away from me. I want to see Loki again, and to do that, I must die. Why should I suffer these cruel actions anymore? What is there to live for?" "You must stay for OUR baby." Another voice said. Loki appeared before my eyes, walking to G-d's side, and putting his hands on my face, as I cried tears of joy. "I want you to fight and win this battle. I failed, but you shouldn't give up because of me. Do it for Aphrodite." Aphrodite. That was a distant name I thought about for the baby if it was a girl, and as a result, it was, thanks to him. I felt his ghost kiss me. "I'm sorry I never told you." I admitted. "Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for the fact that you want to breathe your last breath, and never see our daughter grow up. My spirit is now in her. You must swear to me to never regret living, and breathe with ease until G-d wants you here." He explained. I crossed my heart with my right index finger. "I swear."- Right as I said the word 'swear', I woke up again, back in reality, and immediately heard my baby's cry. I looked up to see her. "It's a girl!" One nurse cheered, holding Aphrodite in her hands. I looked at Thor and Rogers, who were both crying tears of bliss (or form the fact that I almost crushed the bones in their hands). "How long was I out for?" I asked. "About a minute, but thank G-d your okay." Rogers replied. "I thank him too." I smiled. "Would you like to hold your baby?" The nurse questioned. "Yes. I want to!" She handed me my baby, and I gently held her in my arms. Natasha turned around to see her, and declared, "She is beautiful." "She's gorgeous." Rogers answered. "A lovely gift from G-d. What would you like to name her?" Thor asked. I looked at her, a relaxed baby who wasn't even crying anymore. "After all of those comments I heard, and the fact that she is a demig-d, I want to name her Aphrodite, the G-ddess of love and beauty." I said with excitement. "Aphrodite is perfect." Everyone replied. I kept the secret about my visit to heaven, and seeing G-d and Loki one last time, who has now implanted his soul into our daughter.

**The labor was quite intense, and that's basically all I can say. Liv witnessed not only G-d's presence, but also Loki's. And now that she has seen him, she now has confidence for the future and for her baby, Aphrodite. Next chapter is something secretive, but there is one major surprise that shakes Liv's world! Read on in Chapter 15 to find out what it is! :]**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**: I let everybody hold Aphrodite afterwards, and Rogers was the last person to. As he held her, Thor and Natasha decided to go to the cafeteria downstairs, and left him and me alone. Rogers didn't want to let go of Aphrodite, because he adored holding her. "Looks like you got your wish." I murmured. "What do you mean?" "A few months ago, I heard you praying to G-d about you not wanting the baby to be a boy, so I wouldn't name it Loki." I explained. He frowned, came back up to my side, and gave Aphrodite back to me, as if he regretted holding her in the first place. "I'm sorry if you heard that. It's just the truth was-" "There is no explanation. You thought that nobody in the kingdom would like the baby if it was named Loki. What if I was going to name my baby after you, but you did something so terrible, and then it would be a shame to do that? You would feel upset that way you do right now." I argued. He raised his voice, "I didn't want to deal with you naming your baby after someone I despised and was enemies with, because they won your heart when I-" he stopped quickly. "Forget it." He ended, and turned around, ignoring me. I felt like I got slapped in the face, because at that moment, I realized that Rogers had a crush on me, and I couldn't figure that out before. It was the reason why he was the only person that visited me in the hospital, why he found a way for me to see Loki again, why Thor took me back to his house after Loki was killed, why he sat with me at the funeral, why he snuck up behind me at the lunch-in and covered my eyes like a boyfriend would, why he stayed with me in my term of pregnancy, why I was in his prayers, and all of it made me ask him to witness my delivery. He was wanted to see it as if _**he**_ was the father of my child, my second Loki, and my new love. He was incomplete, and he knew I was broken-hearted too, so he wanted our pieces to be put together to complete the puzzle again. "You like me." I whispered. "What?" He turned back around. "It all makes sense now. You love me. You were in my presence for the whole year because you cared about me. I loved Loki, but that didn't stop you from giving me loving gestures. You were empty inside, and when Loki died, I was too, so you wanted me to like you back so both of us wouldn't be lonely anymore." He looked at me, as if I just read his mind. "I can't lie. I do like you. I think you are very amazing, and I could see why Loki loved you too."He explained. "Oh Rogers, your words do melt my heart, but no matter what, I still love Loki." He hung his head down, but quickly spoke. "It seems like that won't change, but I still love you, and you may not accept that, but it's okay to me." He admitted. "I know that you love me, and I accept that. You can help Thor and me take care of Aphrodite, if that will cheer you up." I suggested. "I can help you raise her?" He asked optimistically. "Yes, but you nor Thor are the adoptive father; just friends who are assisting me." "This is a fantastic idea! Thank you for restoring my heart Liv." He puckered up his lips, expecting a kiss. To make him happier, I decided to give him the kiss he wanted. We kissed for 3 seconds, and then I pulled away. "Want to hold her again?" I asked. He swung out his hands faster than the speed of light. "Yes please." He rocked her lightly in his arms. "Can I hold her forever? Her eyes are so dazzling." He looked back, and then made a connection to something. "Wait a minute," Those words grabbed my attention, as if something was wrong. "She has Loki's eyes." He observed. I looked at her, and she was full of smiles, while her malachite green eyes met my aquamarine eyes. "You're right. Are you bothered by that?" I questioned. He thought deeply, and then answered, "I think I can live with it." We giggled, and as I met Aphrodite's eyes again, I conceived the fact that Loki was gazing at me, smiling, like he said he would be when I saw him up above.

**Romance arose again, but this time, between Rogers and Liv?! Liv is more careful about this one, because she kept her promise to Loki. Rogers loves Liv, but Liv will keep her distance, and only be friends. An epilogue is next, and portrays how Liv has been in the past 5 months, and what she does to remember Loki's one year death anniversary. Read on to find out what happens! :]**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**: Aphrodite is now 4 months old, and it has been 1 whole year ever since Loki died. Aphrodite has been thriving, and is a beautiful as a bee. She has started to grow specks of hair on her head, which amazes me because she is very young to be having that developing. With all to respect, she has Loki's black hair, but it is soft, like mine. Her eyes are Loki's jade-green, but they are shaped like mine. To remember Loki's one year anniversary, Thor, Natasha, Rogers, Aphrodite, and I visited Asgard cemetery to see him. It wasn't that challenging to find his tombstone, because it had the outline of his headwear engraved on it, and wrote, "Loki Laufeyson-Odinson: February 9th-June 1st. The G-d of Mischief, and a loving son, brother, and friend." I specifically asked everybody to place something significant next to the grave. Rogers put down a green rose, for it represented nature and growth (and secretly jealousy), and symbolized how much we have grown in the past year. Thor placed a replica of the king's crown on the ground, for it represented how much Loki wanted to be king, and is a king to all of us. "I had the crown maker create it just for him. It's his personal crown." He explained. Natasha placed a necklace of half a heart, to symbolize love from everybody, because they realized all Loki wanted was love. I wore the other half in memory of him. Lastly, while holding Aphrodite in my hands, I placed a picture of her and me in my outfit I wore to the funeral, posing for a camera and looking away somewhere, like one of those models would, as if I was looking back at my past. I started to tear up, because my family was incomplete, but wiped them away and stopped after I looked at Aphrodite. Actually, my family was complete: Thor, Natasha, Rogers, and now Aphrodite were my family. I wrote a letter that I prepared to read to Loki while at the cemetery, as a tribute to the same thing he did last year just before he was taken away from his cell. I gave Aphrodite to Rogers to hold, and started to read: "Dear Loki, this year, and life in general, have been different without you. I never thought that I would be here today, at this place, looking down upon you, and reading this letter to you. I miss you very much, but you have somehow helped me overcome hurdles and obstacles in life. You have missed numerous events ever since the day you died. Thor became king," Thor's eyes started to water. "Your daughter was born," Rogers looked at Aphrodite, and smiled. "A love/friendship connection was created," He shook his head a little, since he knew that sentence referred to him. "Natasha and I became closer as friends, more like sisters," Natasha started to cry tears of happiness. "And I became the G-ddess of time and illusions ,and queen of Asgard. I was blessed with all of these occurrences, and because of you, I have become stronger and more confident with my abilities to do anything. All of us thank you for these positive happenings that you have placed upon us, and wish you were here to witness all of them. Loki, I love you, and thank you, because great heroes, like you and me, make great sacrifices, and influence other people to be a part of these amazing wonders that happen today."

**It was a very moving speech that Liv created for Loki at the cemetery, so I guess you can say that it is one of Liv's talents. Well, this is the end of the story, and I am proud that it is all finished! Please review on how you liked it, what your favorite parts were, what you would rate it, and if I should keep creating more stories. So, in the meantime, I'm going to brainstorm more ideas about the Avengers, or if you want, you can comment ideas, and I will create a story out of them! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and have a great day! Bye! :]**


End file.
